paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minerals F-J (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ F #Fabianite http://www.mindat.org/min-1433.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fabianite.shtml #Faheyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1435.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Faheyite.shtml #Fahleite http://www.mindat.org/min-1436.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fahleite.shtml #Fairbankite http://www.mindat.org/min-1439.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fairbankite.shtml #Fairchildite http://www.mindat.org/min-1442.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fairchildite.shtml #Fairfieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-1443.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fairfieldite.shtml #Falcondoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1444.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Falcondoite.shtml #Famatinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1451.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Famatinite.shtml #Fangite http://www.mindat.org/min-1452.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fangite.shtml #Farringtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1456.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Farringtonite.shtml #Faujasite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-6920.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Faujasite-Ca.shtml #Faujasite-Mg http://www.mindat.org/min-6921.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Faujasite-Mg.shtml #Faujasite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-6922.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Faujasite-Na.shtml #Faustite http://www.mindat.org/min-1623.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Faustite.shtml #Fayalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1458.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fayalite.shtml #Fedorite http://www.mindat.org/min-1467.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fedorite.shtml #Fedorovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-1468.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fedorovskite.shtml #Fedotovite http://www.mindat.org/min-1469.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fedotovite.shtml #Feinglosite http://www.mindat.org/min-6923.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Feinglosite.shtml #Feitknechtite http://www.mindat.org/min-1473.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Feitknechtite.shtml #Feklichevite http://www.mindat.org/min-11029.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Feklichevite.shtml #Felbertalite http://www.mindat.org/min-10999.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Felbertalite.shtml #Fenaksite http://www.mindat.org/min-1475.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fenaksite.shtml #Fencooperite http://www.mindat.org/min-10343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fencooperite.shtml #Ferberite http://www.mindat.org/min-1476.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferberite.shtml #Ferchromide http://www.mindat.org/min-1477.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferchromide.shtml #Fergusonite-beta-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1481.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-beta-%28Ce%29.shtml #Fergusonite-beta-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1466.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-beta-%28Nd%29.shtml #Fergusonite-beta-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1463.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-beta-%28Y%29.shtml #Fergusonite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1478.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Fergusonite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1479.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Fergusonite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1480.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fergusonite-%28Y%29.shtml #Fermorite http://www.mindat.org/min-1482.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fermorite.shtml #Fernandinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1483.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fernandinite.shtml #Feroxyhyte http://www.mindat.org/min-1484.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Feroxyhyte.shtml #Ferrarisite http://www.mindat.org/min-1485.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrarisite.shtml #Ferriallanite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-11433.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferriallanite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Ferrierite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-6930.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrierite-K.shtml #Ferrierite-Mg http://www.mindat.org/min-6931.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrierite-Mg.shtml #Ferrierite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-6932.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrierite-Na.shtml #Ferrihydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1493.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrihydrite.shtml #Ferrilotharmeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1495.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrilotharmeyerite.shtml #Ferrimolybdite http://www.mindat.org/min-1496.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrimolybdite.shtml #Ferrinatrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1497.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrinatrite.shtml #Ferri-ottoliniite http://www.mindat.org/min-26589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferri-ottoliniite.shtml #Ferripyrophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1498.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferripyrophyllite.shtml #Ferrisicklerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1499.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrisicklerite.shtml #Ferristrunzite http://www.mindat.org/min-1500.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferristrunzite.shtml #Ferrisurite http://www.mindat.org/min-1501.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrisurite.shtml #Ferrisymplesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1502.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrisymplesite.shtml #Ferritungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-1504.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferritungstite.shtml #Ferro-actinolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1505.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferro-actinolite.shtml #Ferroalluaudite http://www.mindat.org/min-1507.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroalluaudite.shtml #Ferro-aluminoceladonite http://www.mindat.org/min-6933.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferro-aluminoceladonite.shtml #Ferro-Axinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1459.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferro-Axinite.shtml #Ferrobarroisite http://www.mindat.org/min-1510.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrobarroisite.shtml #Ferrobustamite http://www.mindat.org/min-1511.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrobustamite.shtml #Ferrocarpholite http://www.mindat.org/min-1512.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrocarpholite.shtml #Ferroceladonite http://www.mindat.org/min-6935.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroceladonite.shtml #Ferrocolumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-1514.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrocolumbite.shtml #Ferrogedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1515.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrogedrite.shtml #Ferroglaucophane http://www.mindat.org/min-1516.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroglaucophane.shtml #Ferrohexahydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1517.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrohexahydrite.shtml #Ferrohögbomite-2N2S http://www.mindat.org/min-11114.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroh%F6gbomite-2N2S.shtml #Ferroholmquistite http://www.mindat.org/min-8957.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroholmquistite.shtml #Ferrohornblende http://www.mindat.org/min-1519.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrohornblende.shtml #Ferrokaersutite http://www.mindat.org/min-1521.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrokaersutite.shtml #Ferrokentbrooksite http://www.mindat.org/min-7106.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrokentbrooksite.shtml #Ferrokësterite http://www.mindat.org/min-1522.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrok%EBsterite.shtml #Ferrokinoshitalite http://www.mindat.org/min-6938.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrokinoshitalite.shtml #Ferronickelplatinum http://www.mindat.org/min-1523.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferronickelplatinum.shtml #Ferronigerite-2N1S http://www.mindat.org/min-2903.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferronigerite-2N1S.shtml #Ferronigerite-6N6S http://www.mindat.org/min-11451.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferronigerite-6N6S.shtml #Ferronordite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-6941.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferronordite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Ferronordite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-11208.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferronordite-%28La%29.shtml #Ferropargasite http://www.mindat.org/min-1524.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferropargasite.shtml #Ferropyrosmalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1525.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferropyrosmalite.shtml #Ferrorhodsite http://www.mindat.org/min-6943.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrorhodsite.shtml #Ferrorichterite http://www.mindat.org/min-1526.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrorichterite.shtml #Ferroselite http://www.mindat.org/min-1527.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferroselite.shtml #Ferrosilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1528.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrosilite.shtml #Ferrostrunzite http://www.mindat.org/min-1529.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrostrunzite.shtml #Ferrotaaffeite-6N'3S http://www.mindat.org/min-3142.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotaaffeite-6N%273S.shtml #Ferrotantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1530.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotantalite.shtml #Ferrotapiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1531.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotapiolite.shtml #Ferrotitanowodginite http://www.mindat.org/min-6944.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotitanowodginite.shtml #Ferrotschermakite http://www.mindat.org/min-1532.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotschermakite.shtml #Ferrotychite http://www.mindat.org/min-1533.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrotychite.shtml #Ferrowodginite http://www.mindat.org/min-1535.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrowodginite.shtml #Ferrowyllieite http://www.mindat.org/min-1536.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferrowyllieite.shtml #Ferruccite http://www.mindat.org/min-1537.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ferruccite.shtml #Fersmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1538.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fersmanite.shtml #Fersmite http://www.mindat.org/min-1539.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fersmite.shtml #Feruvite http://www.mindat.org/min-1540.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Feruvite.shtml #Fervanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1541.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fervanite.shtml #Fetiasite http://www.mindat.org/min-1542.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fetiasite.shtml #Fettelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1543.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fettelite.shtml #Fianelite http://www.mindat.org/min-6946.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fianelite.shtml #Fibroferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1544.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fibroferrite.shtml #Fichtelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1545.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fichtelite.shtml #Fiedlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1547.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fiedlerite.shtml #Filatovite http://www.mindat.org/min-26577.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Filatovite.shtml #Filipstadite http://www.mindat.org/min-1548.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Filipstadite.shtml #Fillowite http://www.mindat.org/min-1549.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fillowite.shtml #Fingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1550.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fingerite.shtml #Finnemanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1551.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Finnemanite.shtml #Fischesserite http://www.mindat.org/min-1552.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fischesserite.shtml #Fizélyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1554.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fiz%E9lyite.shtml #Flagstaffite http://www.mindat.org/min-1555.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Flagstaffite.shtml #Fleischerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1556.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fleischerite.shtml #Fletcherite http://www.mindat.org/min-1557.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fletcherite.shtml #Flinkite http://www.mindat.org/min-1558.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Flinkite.shtml #Florencite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1560.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Florencite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Florencite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-1561.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Florencite-%28La%29.shtml #Florencite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1562.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Florencite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Florenskyite http://www.mindat.org/min-6947.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Florenskyite.shtml #Florensovite http://www.mindat.org/min-1563.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Florensovite.shtml #Fluckite http://www.mindat.org/min-1564.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluckite.shtml #Fluellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1565.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluellite.shtml #Fluoborite http://www.mindat.org/min-1566.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluoborite.shtml #Fluocerite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1567.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluocerite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Fluocerite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-1568.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluocerite-%28La%29.shtml #Fluorapatite http://www.mindat.org/min-1572.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorapatite.shtml #Fluorapophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1573.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorapophyllite.shtml #Fluorcaphite http://www.mindat.org/min-6948.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorcaphite.shtml #Fluorellestadite http://www.mindat.org/min-1575.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorellestadite.shtml #Fluorite http://www.mindat.org/min-1576.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorite.shtml #Fluornatromicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-7047.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluornatromicrolite.shtml #Fluorocannilloite http://www.mindat.org/min-6949.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorocannilloite.shtml #Fluoro-edenite http://www.mindat.org/min-6950.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluoro-edenite.shtml #Fluoro-magnesio-arfvedsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-10334.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluoro-magnesio-arfvedsonite.shtml #Fluoronyböite http://www.mindat.org/min-11479.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluoronyb%F6ite.shtml #Fluoro-richterite http://www.mindat.org/min-6952.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluoro-richterite.shtml #Fluorthalenite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-6953.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorthalenite-%28Y%29.shtml #Fluorvesuvianite http://www.mindat.org/min-25683.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fluorvesuvianite.shtml #Foggite http://www.mindat.org/min-1578.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Foggite.shtml #Foitite http://www.mindat.org/min-1579.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Foitite.shtml #Fontanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1580.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fontanite.shtml #Foordite http://www.mindat.org/min-1581.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Foordite.shtml #Formanite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1582.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Formanite-%28Y%29.shtml #Formicaite http://www.mindat.org/min-6954.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Formicaite.shtml #Fornacite http://www.mindat.org/min-1583.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fornacite.shtml #Forsterite http://www.mindat.org/min-1584.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Forsterite.shtml #Foshagite http://www.mindat.org/min-1585.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Foshagite.shtml #Foshallasite http://www.mindat.org/min-1586.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Foshallasite.shtml #Fourmarierite http://www.mindat.org/min-1587.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fourmarierite.shtml #Fraipontite http://www.mindat.org/min-1588.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fraipontite.shtml #Francevillite http://www.mindat.org/min-1589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Francevillite.shtml #Franciscanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1590.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franciscanite.shtml #Francisite http://www.mindat.org/min-1591.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Francisite.shtml #Franckeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1592.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franckeite.shtml #Francoanellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1593.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Francoanellite.shtml #Françoisite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1594.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fran%E7oisite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Franconite http://www.mindat.org/min-1595.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franconite.shtml #Frankamenite http://www.mindat.org/min-6957.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frankamenite.shtml #Frankdicksonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1596.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frankdicksonite.shtml #Frankhawthorneite http://www.mindat.org/min-6958.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frankhawthorneite.shtml #Franklinfurnaceite http://www.mindat.org/min-1597.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franklinfurnaceite.shtml #Franklinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1598.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franklinite.shtml #Franklinphilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1599.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franklinphilite.shtml #Fransoletite http://www.mindat.org/min-1600.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fransoletite.shtml #Franzinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1601.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Franzinite.shtml #Freboldite http://www.mindat.org/min-1602.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Freboldite.shtml #Fredrikssonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1603.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fredrikssonite.shtml #Freedite http://www.mindat.org/min-1604.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Freedite.shtml #Freibergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1605.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Freibergite.shtml #Freieslebenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1606.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Freieslebenite.shtml #Fresnoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1607.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fresnoite.shtml #Freudenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1608.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Freudenbergite.shtml #Friedelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1609.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Friedelite.shtml #Friedrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-1610.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Friedrichite.shtml #Frohbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1612.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frohbergite.shtml #Frolovite http://www.mindat.org/min-1613.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frolovite.shtml #Frondelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1614.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Frondelite.shtml #Froodite http://www.mindat.org/min-1615.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Froodite.shtml #Fuenzalidaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1618.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fuenzalidaite.shtml #Fukalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1619.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fukalite.shtml #Fukuchilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1620.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Fukuchilite.shtml #Fülöppite http://www.mindat.org/min-1559.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/F%FCl%F6ppite.shtml #Furongite http://www.mindat.org/min-1621.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Furongite.shtml #Furutobeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1622.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Furutobeite.shtml G #Gabrielite http://www.mindat.org/min-26386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gabrielite.shtml #Gabrielsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1626.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gabrielsonite.shtml #Gadolinite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1627.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gadolinite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Gadolinite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1628.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gadolinite-%28Y%29.shtml #Gagarinite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1629.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gagarinite-%28Y%29.shtml #Gageite http://www.mindat.org/min-1631.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gageite.shtml #Gahnite http://www.mindat.org/min-1632.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gahnite.shtml #Gaidonnayite http://www.mindat.org/min-1634.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaidonnayite.shtml #Gainesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1635.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gainesite.shtml #Gaitite http://www.mindat.org/min-1636.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaitite.shtml #Galaxite http://www.mindat.org/min-1639.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galaxite.shtml #Galeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1640.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galeite.shtml #Galena http://www.mindat.org/min-1641.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galena.shtml #Galenobismutite http://www.mindat.org/min-1642.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galenobismutite.shtml #Galgenbergite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-11209.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galgenbergite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Galileiite http://www.mindat.org/min-6961.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galileiite.shtml #Galkhaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1643.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Galkhaite.shtml #Gallite http://www.mindat.org/min-1644.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gallite.shtml #Gallobeudantite http://www.mindat.org/min-6962.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gallobeudantite.shtml #Gamagarite http://www.mindat.org/min-1645.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gamagarite.shtml #Gananite http://www.mindat.org/min-1646.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gananite.shtml #Ganomalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1647.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ganomalite.shtml #Ganophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1649.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ganophyllite.shtml #Ganterite http://www.mindat.org/min-25676.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ganterite.shtml #Gaotaiite http://www.mindat.org/min-6963.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaotaiite.shtml #Garavellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1650.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Garavellite.shtml #Garrelsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1652.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Garrelsite.shtml #Garronite http://www.mindat.org/min-1653.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Garronite.shtml #Gartrellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1654.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gartrellite.shtml #Garyansellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1655.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Garyansellite.shtml #Gasparite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1656.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gasparite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Gaspéite http://www.mindat.org/min-1657.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gasp%E9ite.shtml #Gatehouseite http://www.mindat.org/min-6966.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gatehouseite.shtml #Gatelite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-27350.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gatelite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Gatumbaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1659.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gatumbaite.shtml #Gaudefroyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1660.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaudefroyite.shtml #Gaultite http://www.mindat.org/min-1661.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaultite.shtml #Gaylussite http://www.mindat.org/min-1662.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gaylussite.shtml #Gearksutite http://www.mindat.org/min-1663.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gearksutite.shtml #Gebhardite http://www.mindat.org/min-1664.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gebhardite.shtml #Gedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1665.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gedrite.shtml #Geerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1666.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geerite.shtml #Geffroyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1667.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geffroyite.shtml #Gehlenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1668.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gehlenite.shtml #Geigerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1669.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geigerite.shtml #Geikielite http://www.mindat.org/min-1670.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geikielite.shtml #Geminite http://www.mindat.org/min-1671.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geminite.shtml #Genkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1672.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Genkinite.shtml #Genthelvite http://www.mindat.org/min-1673.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Genthelvite.shtml #Geocronite http://www.mindat.org/min-1674.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geocronite.shtml #Georgbokiite http://www.mindat.org/min-6967.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Georgbokiite.shtml #Georgechaoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1675.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Georgechaoite.shtml #Georgeericksenite http://www.mindat.org/min-6968.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Georgeericksenite.shtml #Georgeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1676.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Georgeite.shtml #Georgiadesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1677.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Georgiadesite.shtml #Gerasimovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-1678.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerasimovskite.shtml #Gerdtremmelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1679.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerdtremmelite.shtml #Gerenite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-6969.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerenite-%28Y%29.shtml #Gerhardtite http://www.mindat.org/min-1680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerhardtite.shtml #Germanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1681.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Germanite.shtml #Germanocolusite http://www.mindat.org/min-1682.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Germanocolusite.shtml #Gersdorffite http://www.mindat.org/min-1683.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gersdorffite.shtml #Gerstleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1684.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerstleyite.shtml #Gerstmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-1685.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gerstmannite.shtml #Getchellite http://www.mindat.org/min-1686.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Getchellite.shtml #Geversite http://www.mindat.org/min-1687.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Geversite.shtml #Gianellaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1688.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gianellaite.shtml #Gibbsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1689.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gibbsite.shtml #Giessenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1690.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Giessenite.shtml #Gilalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1691.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gilalite.shtml #Gillespite http://www.mindat.org/min-1693.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gillespite.shtml #Gillulyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1694.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gillulyite.shtml #Gilmarite http://www.mindat.org/min-6970.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gilmarite.shtml #Giniite http://www.mindat.org/min-1695.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Giniite.shtml #Ginorite http://www.mindat.org/min-1696.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ginorite.shtml #Giorgiosite http://www.mindat.org/min-1697.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Giorgiosite.shtml #Giraudite http://www.mindat.org/min-1698.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Giraudite.shtml #Girdite http://www.mindat.org/min-1699.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Girdite.shtml #Girvasite http://www.mindat.org/min-1700.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Girvasite.shtml #Gismondine http://www.mindat.org/min-10315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gismondine.shtml #Gismondine-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-1701.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gismondine-Ca.shtml #Gittinsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1702.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gittinsite.shtml #Giuseppettite http://www.mindat.org/min-1703.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Giuseppettite.shtml #Gjerdingenite-Fe http://www.mindat.org/min-11458.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gjerdingenite-Fe.shtml #Gjerdingenite-Mn http://www.mindat.org/min-26442.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gjerdingenite-Mn.shtml #Gladite http://www.mindat.org/min-1705.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gladite.shtml #Gladiusite http://www.mindat.org/min-11032.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gladiusite.shtml #Glauberite http://www.mindat.org/min-1706.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glauberite.shtml #Glaucocerinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glaucocerinite.shtml #Glaucochroite http://www.mindat.org/min-1708.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glaucochroite.shtml #Glaucodot http://www.mindat.org/min-1709.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glaucodot.shtml #Glauconite http://www.mindat.org/min-1710.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glauconite.shtml #Glaucophane http://www.mindat.org/min-1704.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glaucophane.shtml #Glaukosphaerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1711.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glaukosphaerite.shtml #Glucine http://www.mindat.org/min-1712.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glucine.shtml #Glushinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-1713.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Glushinskite.shtml #Gmelinite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-6971.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gmelinite-Ca.shtml #Gmelinite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-6972.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gmelinite-K.shtml #Gmelinite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-6973.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gmelinite-Na.shtml #Gobbinsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1715.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gobbinsite.shtml #Godlevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-1716.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Godlevskite.shtml #Godovikovite http://www.mindat.org/min-1717.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Godovikovite.shtml #Goedkenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1718.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goedkenite.shtml #Goethite http://www.mindat.org/min-1719.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goethite.shtml #Gold http://www.mindat.org/min-1720.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gold.shtml #Goldfieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-1721.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goldfieldite.shtml #Goldichite http://www.mindat.org/min-1722.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goldichite.shtml #Goldmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1723.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goldmanite.shtml #Goldquarryite http://www.mindat.org/min-25588.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goldquarryite.shtml #Gonnardite http://www.mindat.org/min-1724.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gonnardite.shtml #Gonyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1725.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gonyerite.shtml #Goosecreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-1726.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goosecreekite.shtml #Gorceixite http://www.mindat.org/min-1727.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gorceixite.shtml #Gordaite http://www.mindat.org/min-6975.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gordaite.shtml #Gordonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1728.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gordonite.shtml #Görgeyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1748.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/G%F6rgeyite.shtml #Gormanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1729.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gormanite.shtml #Gortdrumite http://www.mindat.org/min-1730.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gortdrumite.shtml #Goslarite http://www.mindat.org/min-1731.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goslarite.shtml #Gottardiite http://www.mindat.org/min-6976.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gottardiite.shtml #Gottlobite http://www.mindat.org/min-7069.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gottlobite.shtml #Götzenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1760.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/G%F6tzenite.shtml #Goudeyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1732.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goudeyite.shtml #Gowerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1733.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gowerite.shtml #Goyazite http://www.mindat.org/min-1787.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Goyazite.shtml #Graemite http://www.mindat.org/min-1734.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Graemite.shtml #Graeserite http://www.mindat.org/min-6977.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Graeserite.shtml #Graftonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1735.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Graftonite.shtml #Gramaccioliite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-26445.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gramaccioliite-%28Y%29.shtml #Grandidierite http://www.mindat.org/min-1737.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grandidierite.shtml #Grandreefite http://www.mindat.org/min-1738.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grandreefite.shtml #Grantsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1739.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grantsite.shtml #Graphite http://www.mindat.org/min-1740.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Graphite.shtml #Gratonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1741.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gratonite.shtml #Grattarolaite http://www.mindat.org/min-6978.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grattarolaite.shtml #Graulichite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-11383.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Graulichite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Gravegliaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1742.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gravegliaite.shtml #Grayite http://www.mindat.org/min-1743.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grayite.shtml #Grechishchevite http://www.mindat.org/min-1744.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grechishchevite.shtml #Greenalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1745.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Greenalite.shtml #Greenockite http://www.mindat.org/min-1746.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Greenockite.shtml #Gregoryite http://www.mindat.org/min-6979.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gregoryite.shtml #Greifensteinite http://www.mindat.org/min-11356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Greifensteinite.shtml #Greigite http://www.mindat.org/min-1747.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Greigite.shtml #Griceite http://www.mindat.org/min-1749.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Griceite.shtml #Grimaldiite http://www.mindat.org/min-1750.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grimaldiite.shtml #Grimselite http://www.mindat.org/min-1751.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grimselite.shtml #Griphite http://www.mindat.org/min-1752.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Griphite.shtml #Grischunite http://www.mindat.org/min-1753.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grischunite.shtml #Grossite http://www.mindat.org/min-1754.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grossite.shtml #Grossular http://www.mindat.org/min-1755.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grossular.shtml #Groutite http://www.mindat.org/min-1756.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Groutite.shtml #Grumantite http://www.mindat.org/min-1757.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grumantite.shtml #Grumiplucite http://www.mindat.org/min-6981.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Grumiplucite.shtml #Grünerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1758.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gr%FCnerite.shtml #Gruzdevite http://www.mindat.org/min-1759.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gruzdevite.shtml #Guanajuatite http://www.mindat.org/min-1761.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guanajuatite.shtml #Guanine http://www.mindat.org/min-1763.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guanine.shtml #Guarinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1765.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guarinoite.shtml #Gudmundite http://www.mindat.org/min-1766.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gudmundite.shtml #Guérinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1767.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gu%E9rinite.shtml #Guettardite http://www.mindat.org/min-1768.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guettardite.shtml #Gugiaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1769.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gugiaite.shtml #Guildite http://www.mindat.org/min-1770.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guildite.shtml #Guilleminite http://www.mindat.org/min-1771.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guilleminite.shtml #Gunningite http://www.mindat.org/min-1778.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gunningite.shtml #Gupeiite http://www.mindat.org/min-1780.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gupeiite.shtml #Gustavite http://www.mindat.org/min-1782.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gustavite.shtml #Guyanaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1783.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Guyanaite.shtml #Gwihabaite http://www.mindat.org/min-6983.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gwihabaite.shtml #Gypsum http://www.mindat.org/min-1784.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gypsum.shtml #Gyrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1785.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gyrolite.shtml #Gysinite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1786.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Gysinite-%28Nd%29.shtml H #Haapalaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1788.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haapalaite.shtml #Hafnon http://www.mindat.org/min-1792.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hafnon.shtml #Hagendorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-1795.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hagendorfite.shtml #Haggertyite http://www.mindat.org/min-6984.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haggertyite.shtml #Häggite http://www.mindat.org/min-1796.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%E4ggite.shtml #Haidingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1797.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haidingerite.shtml #Haigerachite http://www.mindat.org/min-6985.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haigerachite.shtml #Haineaultite http://www.mindat.org/min-25707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haineaultite.shtml #Hainite http://www.mindat.org/min-1798.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hainite.shtml #Haiweeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1802.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haiweeite.shtml #Hakite http://www.mindat.org/min-1803.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hakite.shtml #Håleniusite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-25691.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%E5leniusite-%28La%29.shtml #Halite http://www.mindat.org/min-1804.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Halite.shtml #Hallimondite http://www.mindat.org/min-1807.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hallimondite.shtml #Halloysite http://www.mindat.org/min-1808.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Halloysite.shtml #Halotrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-1809.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Halotrichite.shtml #Halurgite http://www.mindat.org/min-1810.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Halurgite.shtml #Hambergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hambergite.shtml #Hammarite http://www.mindat.org/min-1812.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hammarite.shtml #Hanawaltite http://www.mindat.org/min-1813.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hanawaltite.shtml #Hancockite http://www.mindat.org/min-1814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hancockite.shtml #Hanksite http://www.mindat.org/min-1815.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hanksite.shtml #Hannayite http://www.mindat.org/min-1816.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hannayite.shtml #Hannebachite http://www.mindat.org/min-1997.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hannebachite.shtml #Hapkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-26419.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hapkeite.shtml #Haradaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1817.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haradaite.shtml #Hardystonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1818.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hardystonite.shtml #Harkerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1819.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Harkerite.shtml #Harmotome http://www.mindat.org/min-1820.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Harmotome.shtml #Harrisonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1821.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Harrisonite.shtml #Harstigite http://www.mindat.org/min-1822.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Harstigite.shtml #Hashemite http://www.mindat.org/min-1823.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hashemite.shtml #Hastingsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1824.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hastingsite.shtml #Hastite http://www.mindat.org/min-1825.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hastite.shtml #Hatchite http://www.mindat.org/min-1827.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hatchite.shtml #Hatrurite http://www.mindat.org/min-1828.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hatrurite.shtml #Hauchecornite http://www.mindat.org/min-1829.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hauchecornite.shtml #Hauckite http://www.mindat.org/min-1830.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hauckite.shtml #Hauerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1831.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hauerite.shtml #Haüyne http://www.mindat.org/min-1833.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ha%FCyne.shtml #Hawleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1834.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hawleyite.shtml #Hawthorneite http://www.mindat.org/min-1835.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hawthorneite.shtml #Haxonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1836.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haxonite.shtml #Haycockite http://www.mindat.org/min-1837.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haycockite.shtml #Haynesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1838.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Haynesite.shtml #Heazlewoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-1839.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heazlewoodite.shtml #Hechtsbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-6986.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hechtsbergite.shtml #Hectorfloresite http://www.mindat.org/min-1840.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hectorfloresite.shtml #Hectorite http://www.mindat.org/min-1841.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hectorite.shtml #Hedenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1842.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hedenbergite.shtml #Hedleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1843.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hedleyite.shtml #Hedyphane http://www.mindat.org/min-1844.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hedyphane.shtml #Heideite http://www.mindat.org/min-1845.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heideite.shtml #Heidornite http://www.mindat.org/min-1846.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heidornite.shtml #Heinrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-1848.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heinrichite.shtml #Hejtmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1849.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hejtmanite.shtml #Heliophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1850.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heliophyllite.shtml #Hellandite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-27087.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hellandite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Hellandite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1852.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hellandite-%28Y%29.shtml #Hellyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1853.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hellyerite.shtml #Helmutwinklerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1854.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Helmutwinklerite.shtml #Hematite http://www.mindat.org/min-1856.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hematite.shtml #Hematolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1857.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hematolite.shtml #Hematophanite http://www.mindat.org/min-1858.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hematophanite.shtml #Hemihedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1859.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hemihedrite.shtml #Hemimorphite http://www.mindat.org/min-1860.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hemimorphite.shtml #Hemloite http://www.mindat.org/min-1861.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hemloite.shtml #Hemusite http://www.mindat.org/min-1862.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hemusite.shtml #Hendersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1863.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hendersonite.shtml #Hendricksite http://www.mindat.org/min-1864.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hendricksite.shtml #Heneuite http://www.mindat.org/min-1865.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heneuite.shtml #Henmilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1866.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Henmilite.shtml #Hennomartinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1867.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hennomartinite.shtml #Henritermierite http://www.mindat.org/min-1868.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Henritermierite.shtml #Henryite http://www.mindat.org/min-1998.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Henryite.shtml #Henrymeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-7084.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Henrymeyerite.shtml #Hentschelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1869.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hentschelite.shtml #Herbertsmithite http://www.mindat.org/min-26600.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Herbertsmithite.shtml #Hercynite http://www.mindat.org/min-1875.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hercynite.shtml #Herderite http://www.mindat.org/min-1876.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Herderite.shtml #Herzenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-1880.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Herzenbergite.shtml #Hessite http://www.mindat.org/min-1881.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hessite.shtml #Hetaerolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1883.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hetaerolite.shtml #Heterogenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1885.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heterogenite.shtml #Heteromorphite http://www.mindat.org/min-1886.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heteromorphite.shtml #Heterosite http://www.mindat.org/min-1887.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heterosite.shtml #Heulandite-Ba http://www.mindat.org/min-25719.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heulandite-Ba.shtml #Heulandite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-6988.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heulandite-Ca.shtml #Heulandite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-6989.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heulandite-K.shtml #Heulandite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-6990.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heulandite-Na.shtml #Heulandite-Sr http://www.mindat.org/min-6991.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heulandite-Sr.shtml #Hewettite http://www.mindat.org/min-1890.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hewettite.shtml #Hexaferrum http://www.mindat.org/min-6992.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hexaferrum.shtml #Hexahydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-1891.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hexahydrite.shtml #Hexahydroborite http://www.mindat.org/min-1892.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hexahydroborite.shtml #Hexatestibiopanickelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1893.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hexatestibiopanickelite.shtml #Heyite http://www.mindat.org/min-1894.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heyite.shtml #Heyrovskýite http://www.mindat.org/min-6993.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Heyrovsk%FDite.shtml #Hiärneite http://www.mindat.org/min-6994.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hi%E4rneite.shtml #Hibbingite http://www.mindat.org/min-1896.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hibbingite.shtml #Hibonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1897.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hibonite.shtml #Hidalgoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1899.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hidalgoite.shtml #Hieratite http://www.mindat.org/min-1900.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hieratite.shtml #Hilairite http://www.mindat.org/min-1901.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hilairite.shtml #Hilgardite http://www.mindat.org/min-1902.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hilgardite.shtml #Hillebrandite http://www.mindat.org/min-1904.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hillebrandite.shtml #Hillite http://www.mindat.org/min-25585.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hillite.shtml #Hingganite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1905.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hingganite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Hingganite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-1906.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hingganite-%28Y%29.shtml #Hingganite-(Yb) http://www.mindat.org/min-1907.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hingganite-%28Yb%29.shtml #Hinsdalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1908.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hinsdalite.shtml #Hisingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1910.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hisingerite.shtml #Hocartite http://www.mindat.org/min-1911.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hocartite.shtml #Hochelagaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1912.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hochelagaite.shtml #Hodgkinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1913.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hodgkinsonite.shtml #Hodrušhite http://www.mindat.org/min-1914.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hodru%26%23353%3Bhite.shtml #Hoelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1915.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hoelite.shtml #Hoganite http://www.mindat.org/min-10919.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hoganite.shtml #Høgtuvaite http://www.mindat.org/min-1917.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%F8gtuvaite.shtml #Hohmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-1918.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hohmannite.shtml #Holdawayite http://www.mindat.org/min-1919.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holdawayite.shtml #Holdenite http://www.mindat.org/min-1920.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holdenite.shtml #Holfertite http://www.mindat.org/min-11514.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holfertite.shtml #Hollandite http://www.mindat.org/min-1921.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hollandite.shtml #Hollingworthite http://www.mindat.org/min-1922.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hollingworthite.shtml #Holmquistite http://www.mindat.org/min-1923.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holmquistite.shtml #Holtedahlite http://www.mindat.org/min-1924.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holtedahlite.shtml #Holtite http://www.mindat.org/min-1925.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Holtite.shtml #Homilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1926.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Homilite.shtml #Honessite http://www.mindat.org/min-1927.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Honessite.shtml #Hongshiite http://www.mindat.org/min-1929.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hongshiite.shtml #Hopeite http://www.mindat.org/min-1999.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hopeite.shtml #Hörnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1931.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%F6rnesite.shtml #Horváthite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-6999.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Horv%E1thite-%28Y%29.shtml #Hotsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1933.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hotsonite.shtml #Howardevansite http://www.mindat.org/min-1934.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Howardevansite.shtml #Howieite http://www.mindat.org/min-1935.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Howieite.shtml #Howlite http://www.mindat.org/min-1936.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Howlite.shtml #Hsianghualite http://www.mindat.org/min-1937.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hsianghualite.shtml #Huanghoite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1938.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Huanghoite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Huangite http://www.mindat.org/min-1939.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Huangite.shtml #Hubeite http://www.mindat.org/min-8864.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hubeite.shtml #Hübnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1940.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%FCbnerite.shtml #Huemulite http://www.mindat.org/min-1941.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Huemulite.shtml #Hügelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1942.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/H%FCgelite.shtml #Hulsite http://www.mindat.org/min-1943.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hulsite.shtml #Humberstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1944.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Humberstonite.shtml #Humboldtine http://www.mindat.org/min-1946.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Humboldtine.shtml #Humite http://www.mindat.org/min-1947.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Humite.shtml #Hummerite http://www.mindat.org/min-1948.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hummerite.shtml #Hunchunite http://www.mindat.org/min-1949.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hunchunite.shtml #Hungchaoite http://www.mindat.org/min-1950.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hungchaoite.shtml #Huntite http://www.mindat.org/min-1951.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Huntite.shtml #Huréaulite http://www.mindat.org/min-1952.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hur%E9aulite.shtml #Hurlbutite http://www.mindat.org/min-1953.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hurlbutite.shtml #Hutchinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1954.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hutchinsonite.shtml #Huttonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1955.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Huttonite.shtml #Hyalophane http://www.mindat.org/min-1960.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hyalophane.shtml #Hyalotekite http://www.mindat.org/min-1961.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hyalotekite.shtml #Hydroastrophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1964.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroastrophyllite.shtml #Hydrobasaluminite http://www.mindat.org/min-1965.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrobasaluminite.shtml #Hydrobiotite http://www.mindat.org/min-1966.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrobiotite.shtml #Hydroboracite http://www.mindat.org/min-1967.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroboracite.shtml #Hydrocalumite http://www.mindat.org/min-1968.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrocalumite.shtml #Hydrocerussite http://www.mindat.org/min-1969.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrocerussite.shtml #Hydrochlorborite http://www.mindat.org/min-1970.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrochlorborite.shtml #Hydrodelhayelite http://www.mindat.org/min-1971.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrodelhayelite.shtml #Hydrodresserite http://www.mindat.org/min-1972.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrodresserite.shtml #Hydroglauberite http://www.mindat.org/min-1973.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroglauberite.shtml #Hydrohalite http://www.mindat.org/min-1975.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrohalite.shtml #Hydrohetaerolite http://www.mindat.org/min-1977.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrohetaerolite.shtml #Hydrohonessite http://www.mindat.org/min-1978.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrohonessite.shtml #Hydromagnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-1979.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydromagnesite.shtml #Hydrombobomkulite http://www.mindat.org/min-1981.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrombobomkulite.shtml #Hydronium jarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-1983.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydronium%20jarosite.shtml #Hydrophilite http://www.mindat.org/min-1984.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrophilite.shtml #Hydroromarchite http://www.mindat.org/min-1985.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroromarchite.shtml #Hydroscarbroite http://www.mindat.org/min-1986.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroscarbroite.shtml #Hydrotalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-1987.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrotalcite.shtml #Hydrotungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-1988.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrotungstite.shtml #Hydrowoodwardite http://www.mindat.org/min-7004.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrowoodwardite.shtml #Hydroxyapophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-1989.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxyapophyllite.shtml #Hydroxycancrinite http://www.mindat.org/min-1990.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxycancrinite.shtml #Hydroxylapatite http://www.mindat.org/min-1992.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylapatite.shtml #Hydroxylbastnäsite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-1956.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylbastn%E4site-%28Ce%29.shtml #Hydroxylbastnäsite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-1996.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylbastn%E4site-%28La%29.shtml #Hydroxylbastnäsite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-1957.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylbastn%E4site-%28Nd%29.shtml #Hydroxylclinohumite http://www.mindat.org/min-7729.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylclinohumite.shtml #Hydroxylellestadite http://www.mindat.org/min-1958.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylellestadite.shtml #Hydroxylherderite http://www.mindat.org/min-1962.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydroxylherderite.shtml #Hydrozincite http://www.mindat.org/min-1993.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hydrozincite.shtml #Hypercinnabar http://www.mindat.org/min-1994.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hypercinnabar.shtml #Hyttsjöite http://www.mindat.org/min-7005.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Hyttsj%F6ite.shtml I #Ianthinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2000.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ianthinite.shtml #Ice http://www.mindat.org/min-2001.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ice.shtml #Idaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2002.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Idaite.shtml #Idrialite http://www.mindat.org/min-2003.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Idrialite.shtml #Iimoriite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2006.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iimoriite-%28Y%29.shtml #Ikaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2007.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ikaite.shtml #Ikranite http://www.mindat.org/min-25686.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ikranite.shtml #Ikunolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2008.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ikunolite.shtml #Ilesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2009.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilesite.shtml #Ilímaussite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2010.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Il%EDmaussite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Ilinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-7007.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilinskite.shtml #Illite http://www.mindat.org/min-2011.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Illite.shtml #Ilmajokite http://www.mindat.org/min-2012.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilmajokite.shtml #Ilmenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2013.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilmenite.shtml #Ilsemannite http://www.mindat.org/min-2015.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilsemannite.shtml #Iltisite http://www.mindat.org/min-7008.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iltisite.shtml #Ilvaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2016.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ilvaite.shtml #IMA2001-004 http://www.mindat.org/min-11110.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA2001-004.shtml #IMA2001-005 http://www.mindat.org/min-11111.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA2001-005.shtml #IMA2003-021 http://www.mindat.org/min-11511.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA2003-021.shtml #IMA 1988-047 http://www.mindat.org/min-26566.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA%201988-047.shtml #IMA2001-002 http://www.mindat.org/min-11109.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA2001-002.shtml #IMA 2004-046 http://www.mindat.org/min-26983.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/IMA%202004-046.shtml #Imandrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2017.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Imandrite.shtml #Imgreite http://www.mindat.org/min-2018.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Imgreite.shtml #Imhofite http://www.mindat.org/min-2019.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Imhofite.shtml #Imiterite http://www.mindat.org/min-2020.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Imiterite.shtml #Inaglyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2022.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Inaglyite.shtml #Incaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2023.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Incaite.shtml #Inderborite http://www.mindat.org/min-2024.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Inderborite.shtml #Inderite http://www.mindat.org/min-2025.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Inderite.shtml #Indialite http://www.mindat.org/min-2026.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Indialite.shtml #Indigirite http://www.mindat.org/min-2028.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Indigirite.shtml #Indite http://www.mindat.org/min-2029.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Indite.shtml #Indium http://www.mindat.org/min-2030.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Indium.shtml #Inesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2031.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Inesite.shtml #Ingersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2032.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ingersonite.shtml #Ingodite http://www.mindat.org/min-2033.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ingodite.shtml #Innelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2034.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Innelite.shtml #Insizwaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2035.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Insizwaite.shtml #Intersilite http://www.mindat.org/min-7111.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Intersilite.shtml #Inyoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2036.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Inyoite.shtml #Iodargyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2037.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iodargyrite.shtml #Iowaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2038.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iowaite.shtml #Iquiqueite http://www.mindat.org/min-2039.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iquiqueite.shtml #Iranite http://www.mindat.org/min-2040.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iranite.shtml #Iraqite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-2041.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iraqite-%28La%29.shtml #Irarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2042.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Irarsite.shtml #Irhtemite http://www.mindat.org/min-2043.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Irhtemite.shtml #Iridarsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2044.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iridarsenite.shtml #Iridium http://www.mindat.org/min-2045.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iridium.shtml #Iriginite http://www.mindat.org/min-2046.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iriginite.shtml #Iron http://www.mindat.org/min-2047.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iron.shtml #Irtyshite http://www.mindat.org/min-2049.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Irtyshite.shtml #Isocubanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2052.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isocubanite.shtml #Isoferroplatinum http://www.mindat.org/min-2053.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isoferroplatinum.shtml #Isokite http://www.mindat.org/min-2054.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isokite.shtml #Isolueshite http://www.mindat.org/min-7114.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isolueshite.shtml #Isomertieite http://www.mindat.org/min-2055.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isomertieite.shtml #Isovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7115.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Isovite.shtml #Itoigawaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7116.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Itoigawaite.shtml #Itoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2056.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Itoite.shtml #Iwakiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2058.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iwakiite.shtml #Iwashiroite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-25650.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Iwashiroite-%28Y%29.shtml #Ixiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2059.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ixiolite.shtml #Izoklakeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2060.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Izoklakeite.shtml J #Jáchymovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7117.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/J%E1chymovite.shtml #Jacobsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2061.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jacobsite.shtml #Jacquesdietrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-26449.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jacquesdietrichite.shtml #Jadeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2062.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jadeite.shtml #Jaffeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2063.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jaffeite.shtml #Jagoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2064.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jagoite.shtml #Jagowerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2065.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jagowerite.shtml #Jaguéite http://www.mindat.org/min-26391.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jagu%E9ite.shtml #Jahnsite-(CaMnFe) http://www.mindat.org/min-2066.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jahnsite-%28CaMnFe%29.shtml #Jahnsite-(CaMnMg) http://www.mindat.org/min-2067.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jahnsite-%28CaMnMg%29.shtml #Jahnsite-(CaMnMn) http://www.mindat.org/min-2068.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jahnsite-%28CaMnMn%29.shtml #Jahnsite-(MnMnMn) http://www.mindat.org/min-7118.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jahnsite-%28MnMnMn%29.shtml #Jaipurite http://www.mindat.org/min-7119.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jaipurite.shtml #Jalpaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2069.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jalpaite.shtml #Jamborite http://www.mindat.org/min-2070.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jamborite.shtml #Jamesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2071.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jamesite.shtml #Jamesonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2072.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jamesonite.shtml #Janggunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2073.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Janggunite.shtml #Janhaugite http://www.mindat.org/min-2074.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Janhaugite.shtml #Jankovićite http://www.mindat.org/min-2075.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jankovi%26%23263%3Bite.shtml #Jarandolite http://www.mindat.org/min-27105.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jarandolite.shtml #Jarlite http://www.mindat.org/min-2076.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jarlite.shtml #Jarosewichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2077.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jarosewichite.shtml #Jarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2078.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jarosite.shtml #Jaskólskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2079.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jask%F3lskiite.shtml #Jasmundite http://www.mindat.org/min-2080.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jasmundite.shtml #Jeanbandyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2084.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jeanbandyite.shtml #Jedwabite http://www.mindat.org/min-7120.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jedwabite.shtml #Jeffreyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2086.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jeffreyite.shtml #Jennite http://www.mindat.org/min-2087.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jennite.shtml #Jensenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2088.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jensenite.shtml #Jentschite http://www.mindat.org/min-5745.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jentschite.shtml #Jeppeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2089.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jeppeite.shtml #Jeremejevite http://www.mindat.org/min-2090.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jeremejevite.shtml #Jeromite http://www.mindat.org/min-2091.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jeromite.shtml #Jerrygibbsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2092.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jerrygibbsite.shtml #Jervisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2093.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jervisite.shtml #Jianshuiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2094.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jianshuiite.shtml #Jimboite http://www.mindat.org/min-2095.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jimboite.shtml #Jimthompsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2096.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jimthompsonite.shtml #Jinshajiangite http://www.mindat.org/min-2097.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jinshajiangite.shtml #Jixianite http://www.mindat.org/min-2098.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jixianite.shtml #Joaquinite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2099.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Joaquinite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Joesmithite http://www.mindat.org/min-2100.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Joesmithite.shtml #Johachidolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2101.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johachidolite.shtml #Johannite http://www.mindat.org/min-2102.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johannite.shtml #Johannsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2103.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johannsenite.shtml #Johillerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2104.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johillerite.shtml #Johnbaumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2105.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johnbaumite.shtml #Johninnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2106.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johninnesite.shtml #Johnsomervilleite http://www.mindat.org/min-2107.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johnsomervilleite.shtml #Johntomaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7078.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johntomaite.shtml #Johnwalkite http://www.mindat.org/min-2108.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Johnwalkite.shtml #Jokokuite http://www.mindat.org/min-2109.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jokokuite.shtml #Joliotite http://www.mindat.org/min-2110.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Joliotite.shtml #Jolliffeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2111.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jolliffeite.shtml #Jonesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2112.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jonesite.shtml #Jordanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2113.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jordanite.shtml #Jørgensenite http://www.mindat.org/min-7121.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/J%F8rgensenite.shtml #Joséite http://www.mindat.org/min-2115.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jos%E9ite.shtml #Joséite-B http://www.mindat.org/min-2117.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jos%E9ite-B.shtml #Jouravskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2118.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jouravskite.shtml #Juabite http://www.mindat.org/min-7122.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Juabite.shtml #Juanitaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7123.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Juanitaite.shtml #Juanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2119.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Juanite.shtml #Julgoldite-(Fe2+) http://www.mindat.org/min-2120.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Julgoldite-%28Fe2%2B%29.shtml #Jungite http://www.mindat.org/min-2122.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jungite.shtml #Junitoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2123.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Junitoite.shtml #Junoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2124.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Junoite.shtml #Juonniite http://www.mindat.org/min-7126.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Juonniite.shtml #Jurbanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2125.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Jurbanite.shtml See also *List of minerals A-B (complete) *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals K-M (complete) *List of minerals N-R (complete) *List of minerals S-T (complete) *List of minerals U-Z (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *